Интернационал противников войны
})}} |тип = НКО |языки = английский, немецкий, французский, испанский |должность_руководителя1 = Председатель |имя_руководителя1 = |должность_руководителя2 = Председатель |имя_руководителя2 = Говард Кларк |событие_основания1 = Основание |дата_основания1 = В 1921 года в Бильтховене, Нидерландах |событие_основания2 = Зыкрытие |дата_основания2 = |сайт = http://wri-irg.org/ }} Интернациона́л проти́вников войны́, реже: Интернациона́л сопротивля́ющихся войне́ ( ) — международная антивоенная организация, основанная в 1921 году. Штаб-квартира в Лондоне, отделения имеются более чем в тридцати странах. История Интернационал противников войны (WRI) был основан в городе Бильтховене, Нидерланды, в 1921 году. Каждый вступивший в Интернационал противников войны подписывал Декларацию, остающуюся неизменной и поныне, в соответствии с которой обязывался не принимать участия ни в какой войне, будь она международной или гражданской, работать в целях общего разоружения, устранения всех источников войны и создания нового социального и международного порядка на основе пацифистских принципов В 1931 году была утверждена эмблема WRI — разломанная на две части винтовка. Многие из основателей WRI были участниками антивоенного движения времен Первой мировой войны. Первый секретарь WRI, Герберт Ренхем Браун, провел два с половиной года в британской тюрьме за отказ от военной службы. Видя крах политики «международной всеобщей забастовки против войны» (принятой Социалистическим Интернационалом), они решили основать антимилитаристский Интернационал. Два года спустя, в 1923 году, в США была основана Лига противников войны. Члены WRI отказываются поддерживать войну или приготовления к ней. Их отказ принимает различные формы: некоторые отказываются от военной службы, другие отказываются работать на военных заводах и выполнять заказы министерства обороны. WRI объединяет эти индивидуальные усилия в коллективные акции несотрудничества, как это было в США во время войны во Вьетнаме. Каждый год, 1 декабря, в День заключенных за участие в антивоенном движении, WRI составляет «Список Чести» заключенных в тюрьму за ненасильственные действия против военных приготовлений. WRI объединяет людей разных поколений и различных культур, а не только молодых людей призывного возраста; использует опыт нескольких поколений организаторов ненасильственных акций. Кроме того, WRI организовал четыре международных женских конференции и включает активную Женскую Рабочую группу. Значительную часть времени члены WRI посвящают продвижению идеи ненасильственной борьбы как метода социальной борьбы. WRI обеспечивает обучение идеям ненасилия, проводит международные конференции: «Ненасильственная борьба и социальная защита», «Феминизм и отказ от насилия» и т. п., организует ряд ненасильственных кампаний. Среди членов WRI всегда было много людей, заинтересованных ненасильственной борьбой как средством социальных перемен в обществе. Это обстоятельство, вместе с исследованием, проведенным организацией, что несправедливость колониализма была причиной войны, вызвало серьёзный интерес к борьбе за независимость Индии, и, позже, к тесному конструктивному сотрудничеству с секциями гандистского движения. Периоды наибольшей активности WRI приходились на 1930-е, 1960-е (с первой волной антиядерного движения, американского движения за гражданские права, и международного протеста против войны во Вьтнаме) и 1980-е годы. В 1930-х и 1940-х WRI помогал спасать людей от преследования при Ф. Франко и при А. Гитлере и обеспечивал им убежище в других странах. Особое внимание уделялось детям, оставшимся без родителей после гражданской войны в Испании. Во время оккупации голландские, датские и норвежские члены WRI сыграли заметную роль в организации ненасильственного сопротивления. Секретарь голландской секции был казнен в декабре 1944 года за подпольное печатание запрещенных газет и брошюр. Во время холодной войны, WRI настойчиво искал единомышленников в социалистическом лагере. После вторжения СССР в Чехословакию в 1968 году, WRI организовал демонстрации протеста в четырёх столицах стран Варшавского договора. В 1980-х все это приняло форму личных мирных договоров: антивоенные активисты от Восточнного и Западного блоков объявляли свою лояльность тем ценностям, которые их объединяли, а не «своим» государственным машинам и вооруженным силам, которые их разделяли. Они при этом клялись поддерживать друг друга в борьбе против милитаризма своих стран. Другие действия были менее публичны: например, частные встречи и контрабандный ввоз литературы в страну и вывоз информации из страны. WRI поддерживал альтернативную прессу (самиздат) в тех странах, в которых действовала всеобщая воинская повинность, перепечатывая материалы в своих изданиях. В 1988 году это стало причиной конфискации выпуска «Еженедельной Почты» в ЮАР, после запрета местной кампании против принудительного призыва. Было много и других испытаний для WRI. Во время Гражданской войны в Испании, Второй мировой войны, войны во Вьтнаме, и войны в Югославии в 1990-х годах антивоенное движение оказывалось расколото: многие, наблюдая войну против жестокого агрессора, подвергали сомнению свое обязательство не поддерживать никаких военных действий. WRI старается развивать ненасильственные стратегии для эффективного действия в таких ситуациях, находить альтернативу вооруженному сопротивлению, стремясь выйти из замкнутого круга войны и насилия. В 1971 году, когда пакистанские войска оккупировали то, что тогда называлось Восточным Пакистаном, WRI начал операцию «Омега» в Бангладеш. Это была заметная ненасильственная прямая акция по предоставлению убежища беженцам. Позже, Международная Сеть Отказников, связанная с WRI, оказала поддержку людям, сопротивляющимся войне в Заливе 1991 года. А в ещё большем масштабе — во время войны на Балканах, где вместе с другими пацифистскими организациями WRI участвовал в эксперименте по международному ненасильственному вмешательству, в балканской Мирной Группе, созданной для защиты прав человека и для поддержки мирных гражданских инициатив по ненасильственному разрешению конфликта. Организация WRI — это сеть независимых организаций. Возможно присоединение к WRI и в качестве индивидуального члена. По крайней мере раз в четыре года проводится международная конференция, на которой присутствует 200—300 делегатов. Последние конференции были в Ирландии (2002) и Германии (2006). Должность председателя была утверждена в 1926 году. Председатель WRI выбирается голосованием по электронной почте перед международной конференцией. В 2006 году председателем был избран Говард Кларк. WRI отмечает два торжественных дня: 15 мая — Международный День отказника от службы в армии, отмечается с 1982 года; 1 декабря — День заключенных за участие в антивоенном движении, отмечается с 1950-х годов, но сама традиция отправлять поздравительные письма к Новому году и Рождеству, для поддержания морального духа заключенных, существовала уже в 1920-е года. Адрес штаб-квартиры: 5 Caledonian Road, London N1 9DX, BRITAIN, tel: +44-20-7278 4040, fax: +44-20-7278 0444, e-mail: info@wri-irg.org, http://wri-irg.org Литература ; на русском языке * «1939 год: Уроки истории», глава 6. «Успехи и поражения антивоенных сил», — М.: Мысль, 1990. * Р. М. Илюхина. «Многоликий пацифизм» // «Пацифизм в истории. Идеи и движения мира», М., ИВИ РАН, 1998. * Р. Роллан. «Переписка с Ранхэмом Брауном о заявлении А. Эйнштейна по поводу отказа от военной службы» // Собрание сочинений в 14 тт., т. 13, М., «ГИХЛ», 1958 * Материалы о толстовцах из сборников «Возвращение памяти» * Борис Мазурин «Воспоминания» // «Голоса Сибири». Литературный альманах, Вып. 5, Кемерово, «Кузбассвузиздат», 2007. * Александр Овчаренко «Известный антимилитарист преследует Уголовный кодекс» // Журнал «Власть», № 101(101) от 06.01.1992 * Москва, фестиваль «День дезертира». День 1. — «Автономное действие», 23.02.2007 ; на английском языке * Beyer, Wolfram. 60 years of the War Resisters' International (WRI) — with special reference to the period 1921—1939. Berlin, 1985, published by 'Schriftenreihe des Libertären Forums Berlin' (English translation from German by Hilda Morris, GB — theses for diploma at the Free University of Berlin). * Bennett, Scott. Radical Pacifism: The War Resisters League and Gandhian Nonviolence in America, 1915—1963. Syracuse, NY: Syracuse University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-8156-3028-X * Prasad, Devi: War is a Crime against Humanity: The story of War Resisters' International, London: War Resisters' International 2005 ; на немецком языке * Sonderheft der Zeitschrift 'Graswurzelrevolution', Heft 208/209: «War Resisters International 1921—1996. Vom Widerstand gegen den Krieg zur gewaltfreien Revolution?», Oldenburg 1996. * Evangelische Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Kriegsdienstverweigerer (EAK): Engagiert gegen den Alptraum Krieg. Dokumentation der Verleihung des Siegmund-Schultze — Förderpreises für gewaltfreies Handeln an die War Resisters International, London UK. Selbstverlag, Bremen 2005. 54 Seiten. ISBN 3-924644-36-5. * Für eine gewaltfreie, herrschaftslose Gesellschaft. Interviews mit Helga Weber und Wolfgang Zucht (Verlag Weber & Zucht), in: Bernd Drücke (Hg.): ja! Anarchismus. Gelebte Utopie im 21. Jahrhundert. Interviews und Gespräche, Karin Kramer Verlag, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-87956-307-1, Seite 114—146 См. также * Антивоенное движение * Пацифизм * Ненасилие * Альтернативная гражданская служба Ссылки * War Resisters' International * WRI archives Категория:Международные организации Категория:Пацифизм